The Cellular and Molecular Morphology Core will provide instrumentation and technical expertise in using molecular probes for morphological studies at the light microscopic and ultra-structural levels. It will also serve as a technical resource center regarding information, training and reagents for all laboratories interested in the study of skin. A key feature of this core facility is its comprehensive range of services designed to support the needs of both proposed and future SDRC-related morphological studies involving cellular and extracellular molecules.